Leman Russ Main Battle Tank
The Leman Russ is the workhorse of the Imperial Guard’s armoured companies. Deployed to virtually every warzone across the galaxy for thousands of years, there is no other type of tank that sees more combat than the Leman Russ. A robust and rugged design, the Leman Russ actually benefits from its unsophisticated construction techniques that allow it to traverse all sorts of terrain types and ensure that it can operate in almost any local conditions. Its heavy armour, mostly concentrated towards the front, provides a level of protection that outweighs all but the greatest tanks of the Adeptus Astartes, and its weapon configuration allows it to take on a varied range of targets. The Leman Russ is slow and bulky, yet adaptable, forming the basis for several variants such as the Executioner and the Annihilator. It is one of the most recognisable silhouettes on the battlefield and the sound the Leman Russ’ battle cannon makes as it fires high explosive rounds towards the enemies of the Imperium can be as inspirational as a Ministorum Priest’s battle hymn or the shouts of a Commissar. Leman Russ Main Battle Tank Profile Type: Tracked Vehicle Purchase Price: N/A Size: Enormous Structural Integrity: 55 Armour: Front 40, Top 32, Rear 20 Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour, Rugged, Tracked Vehicle Narrative Speed: 12 kmph/35 kmph Combat Speed: 10/25/50/75/100 Handling Modifier (Drive (Ground Vehicle): 0 Crew: 1 Commander (Turret), 1 Driver, 1 Gunner (Turret), 1 Loader/Gunner (Turret/Hull Weapon), 2 additional Gunners (Sponsons; if taken) Access Points: A hatch on top of tank. Special: Robust: This STC vehicle is famously easy to repair and phenomenally resilient, as a result all Tests made to repair a Leman Russ have a have a +10 bonus. Weapons Weapons Depending on Varient Turret-mounted Battle Cannon (750m; S/–/–; 3d10+10 X; Pen 8; Clip 12; Reload 3 Full; Blast 10, Concussive 3, Reliable), a Vanquisher Battle cannon(900m; S/-/-; 3d10+5x; Pen 16; Clip 6; Reload 2 Full; Accurate), or a Demolisher Cannon (50m; S/-/-; 4d10+20x; Pen 10; Clip 2; Full; Blast {10}, Concussive {3}) Hull-mounted weapon (choose one of the following): • Heavy Bolter (Front Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • Lascannon (Front Facing; 300m; S/–/–; 5d10+10 E; Pen 10; Clip 30; Reload 2 Full; Proven 3) • Heavy Flamer (Front Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) Options The Leman Russ may take two Sponson-mounted weapons (choose one of the following): • 2 Heavy Bolters (Left Facing/Right Facing; 150m; –/–/6; 1D10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 60; Reload Full; Tearing) • 2 Heavy Flamers (Left Facing/Right Facing; 30m; S/–/–; 1d10+5 E; Pen 4; Clip 20; Reload 2 Full; Flame, Spray) • 2 Plasma Cannons (Left Facing/Right Facing; 120m; S/–/–; 2d10+10 E; Pen 8; Clip 32; Reload 5 Full; Blast 1, Maximal, Overheat) The Leman Russ may take one Pintle-mounted weapon mounted atop the turret (choose one of the following): • Heavy Stubber (100m; –/–/8; 1d10+4 I; Pen 3; Clip 80; Reload 2 Full) • Storm Bolter (90m; S/2/4; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 60; Reload Full; Storm, Tearing) Category:Ground Vehicles